


Lack of Satisfaction

by grimalkinInferno



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU - Zoeya doesn't come back before Rythian snaps, Blackrock Chronicles, Character Death, I know this has been done before but this is my version mwahahaha, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Lalna, POV Rythian, POV Second Person, POV Zoeya, Rated For Violence, Tekkit, Temporary Character Death, also yay first yogfic?, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkinInferno/pseuds/grimalkinInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe Alteration/Slight canon divergence where Zoeya doesn't come back before Rythian basically loses his shit. No shit to be had here. Except maybe the ones people have when they realize how fucked they are when facing off with an insane murderous endermage</p>
<p>please dont read any of my fics on-stream. thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> this will hopefully update regularly. POV switches will be indicated by a name in italics at the beginning of each chapter

_Rythian_

 

It’s less satisfying than you had hoped

You had taken it upon yourself, these weeks, to revert back to your real plan. Revenge, while best served cold, went a bit rotten sometimes, and you had busied yourself with restoring some freshness to it with excessive amounts of red matter.

After all, you had your alchemy. You could do things like that. You were disgustingly powerful, which was just about the only thing going for you.

Wait, no, that wasn’t quite true. You were less distracted now. You used to bother with silly things; dinosaurs and farms and mooshrooms and building and _her_. But now you’re free, and you can finally make progress. You can finally do what you intended in the first place. No baby volcanoes or ghost swords or mushrooms that were actually secret bases for-

Nevermind. It wasn’t important anymore. You didn’t care.

All that mattered was revenge.

At first, it had been nukes. You’d made so many red matter bombs, it was ridiculous. Maybe even excessive. But that was fine. You were sure you would find a use for them. And besides, you could always convert them into other things. The EMC values on those things were crazy. You couldn't remember the exact number- you think maybe you checked once, underneath an earnest and sleep deprived haze, feverishly making plans and gathering supplies and trying to just be _busy_ \- but now you could barely seem to recall anything. It frustrated you, and one night while you scratched your head and pulled your hair in the enchanting room trying to just remember what the _hell you were doing_ , you decided it wasn’t worth it. Besides, Sjin and Lalna didn’t deserve a quick death like that. Sure, it would destroy everything they knew and loved, but it seemed far too impersonal now. You wanted to see them break apart. You wanted to do it all with your own hands.

You decided alchemy wasn’t that appealing to you anymore. Instead, you studied End magic.

It made sense, really. Even if it brought back painful memories, it was still useful to you, your twisted mutated nature. Besides, you were an Ender Mage, and what better way to fight creatures of darkness than with their own weapons?

You hadn’t noticed when water first burned your skin.

You delved into your connection to the End, to the Queen. You raided dungeons and pored through tattered, ancient volumes in earnest. You learned you could teleport, that you could create shields and spears and even propel yourself with the mysterious purple energy embewed in you.

One particular night, you began truly testing your abilities. Small training sessions in the wilderness on trees and pigs had been commonplace until now, but you wanted to see what you could really do. You took to the skies, out of the musty fort that now stood in ruin, a dark shadowy giant which now appeared to be cowering under the steely, _unhinged_ gaze of the mage now set above it. You looked around. Surrounding the fort was a seemingly endless amount of trees. To the south, forest; to the north, meadows; to the west, mountains; to the east, marshes, which was already dotted with a couple of craters. Under the cloudy night sky, the ground seemed nonexistent, the darkness churning with a malice and the water of the marshes reflecting nothing, a void fitting of its inhabitant.

Save the fort below you.

It was an obvious choice. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to slip into the back door of your mind you once kept so tightly closed. Opened to you, there was a supply of dark power that you could only describe as the End. You grasped it in your mind’s hand, and it felt wrong but also right, and you pushed the wrongness down, because there was nothing wrong with this, this was what you were made to do, this was your calling.

Almost unconsciously, you allowed this power to build up in your left hand, your dominant one, and you compressed it until the seething thing begged to be released, fulfill its purpose, and you let it fly at the fort below.

You didn’t go back to Blackrock Fort after that.


	2. Weather Report: Stormy Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now it's lalna's POV! hope I go his character right, i wanted him to seem a bit more likable than most people tend to write him. also, hooray, this is WAY longer than the first chapter, so enjoy! I hope to get the next chapter up sometime next week if i can

_Lalna_

 

You were understandably frustrated with the sky tonight.

You had finally finished getting the enormous telescope on one of the towers of your hulking castle to work. At first it had only been for aesthetic purposes, completing the “I like science and also blowing things up” look you were going for, but recently you had taken an interest in studying the sky. Particularly meteorology. No, not the weather kind- though that also had its benefits- the study of actual meteors. They contained valuable resources, and you were itching to get your hands on one to study and use as fuel. There was just one problem.

The bloody _clouds_ wouldn’t _bugger off._

Honestly, maybe it was a good time to get into the weather kind of meteorology. Maybe then you could get the sky to actually do something useful besides sit there and- well- _not be useful._

You suppressed a yawn. You were getting tired of waiting for the cover to pass. Blearily, you scanned the sky once more for any indication that tonight might be meteor night. You started from the east- Sipsco was that way, you were pretty sure- and scrolled your tired eyes across the dark skies. Nope, nothing out of place, just the clouds and trees and that ominous dark shadow in the distance with flashes of purple- wait _what._

You blinked and rubbed your eyes, standing up from your folding chair you had brought into the observatory. Yup, that was definitely an ominous dark shadow in the distance with flashes of purple. What was more disturbing was that it seemed to be hurtling _towards you._

“What the hell?” you muttered. You didn’t think you had seen anything like that before. You sat back down behind your telescope and lowered the power considerably, allowing it to focus on things much nearer than meteors- much more dangerous, if your theory was correct. You angled the thing with some difficulty, heaving the bulky machine to a more useful angle. You noted in the back of your mind to make an easier way to do this. You peered into it, and you looked for the same ominous _thing_ you had seen before.

Yup, there it was. It wasn’t, like, big or anything, it just... seemed like it took up more space than it actually did. You weren’t sure how that was possible, but stranger things had been known to happen. In fact, a stranger thing was happening now. You stood up once more, running an astounded hand through your hair, almost dislodging your goggles. What you had seen barely made any sense. Yet you had seen it, you were _sure_ you had seen it, your eyesight was quite reliable and you never, ever observed anything without being sure of what it was, but you still couldn’t quite believe that the... the _thing_ , it was _Rythian_. And he looked very, very unhappy.

“Oh shit...” you whispered, and ran back into your castle to get at least some armor on. There was no way Rythian was just stopping by for a chat, not even counting the fact that he absolutely hated your guts. You may have been a mad scientist- you accepted the title like a trophy- but you were still a reasonable man in cases like these. You flew through the corridors, letting familiar surroundings- things you made, things you loved- rush past you in a mad dash to your weapons chest. You certainly had weapons- explosives, lasers, you know, the bits- but you didn’t always have it all on you, you preferred the force field-

The force field! Shit, you had almost forgotten, the force field was down. It made it easier to see the sky when you weren’t squinting through an electric blue haze. You skidded to a halt, almost tripping over one of your crystalline sorting chests, and ran back outside. You at least had your boots on- those really cool things you made last week, they negated fall damage- and jumped off the catwalk connecting the sorting tower to the matter creation tower into the small square below. The fountain sputtered the way it always did, and though you didn’t spare it a glance, you still vaguely registered the pride you felt from the simple lawn ornament. You quite liked those.

You rushed to the control panel near the door and entered the code for the force field. Wildly, you looked above you, awaiting the reassuring hum of the orb and the cyan tint that would ensure your safety from most disasters.

God, why did it take so _long_? It was a big force field, sure, but didn’t it know that it couldn’t waste time sitting around like that? You ran your hand through your hair again, an anxious habit, and your goggles finally fell off and wrapped around your neck. For a moment it hung in a way that constricted your breathing, and you realized how much you liked breathing and not being choked and being alive.

Finally, oh god, _finally_ , the force field was up. No sign of Rythian yet. You let out a sigh of relief. The thing about Rythian was that when he was angry, he was very, very angry. He was capable of letting anger fester and permeate for a long time, until it was well aged and a wise, sure kind of anger that shook your core. You’d seen it once. You wanted very much not to see it again.

Of course, you were safe now. He could do whatever he pleased, there was no getting through a force field like yours. It was one of your many prides, like the giant, possibly unnecessary castle you called your home. Everything you had you built with your own hands, and you would never have it another way.

Speak of the devil, Rythian had finally arrived, floating just above the force field’s radius over the front gate. He was even more fearsome up close. You couldn’t see his pupils, and you fancied that he just didn’t have them anymore. The look in his eyes was a sort of calm fury, the kind that felt cold, the kind that made a person say “nothing personal.” It didn't look like Rythian at all, and you almost shivered.

His scarf, usually covering the lower half of his face like a ninja cowl, now hung freely about his neck. His face was actually surprisingly normal, now that you saw it. Despite the grim anger that set his lips in a thin line and the piercing shining of his eyes, he looked like an ordinary man. Round jaw, some unshaven stubble. Those were the only remarkable things about him, and it made you wonder why he always kept it hidden.

You laughed as he took in your fortifications. “Hey, Rythian,” you said casually, even though you weren’t really sure it was Rythian you were talking to anymore. “‘S been a while.”

“Guess it has,” he said stonily, and his voice sounded like gravel. “Maybe too long.”

You laughed again, a slightly more nervous one that threatened to die in your throat. “Yeah, maybe. How you been?”

“Oh, you know. Just trying to rebuild everything I know and love after you murdered everyone for fun.” There was not even a sliver of humor in his voice.

“You’re still mad about that? C’mon, Ryth, it’s been, like, forever,” you said.

He chuckled. It was a humorless, sort of disappointed chuckle. “Wow. You seriously think You can get away with anything.”

You thought for a moment. Was that true? “Mmmm. Yeah, kinda,” you decided, laughing. “I’ve got super awesome technology, so no one can really hurt me. I mean, you can’t even hurt me right now, I’ve got a force field.”

He alighted onto the icy blue bubble that was the only thing between you and him. Tapping it with his boot, almost curiously, he said, “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“What d’you mean? It’s a force field, you can’t get through it,” you said. He must have really been mad.

Then he did two things that made your blood run cold.

The first was him vanishing. Just, all of a sudden, he wasn’t there. It made a noise somewhere between a pop and a car revving, a low, quick “vrr.” Then the next second, the same noise, but reversed somehow, he was several feet above you, inside the force field you had so carefully constructed with your own two hands. Inside your home.

The second thing he did was smile.

Oh, god, it just wasn’t right. Rythian never gloated like this, and this was gloating. He had the same look you imagine you had when you had just planted a nuke under someone’s base, an assuredness in your own power that gave you freedom to do anything you wanted. This was the look of a man who no longer had boundaries.

Looks like that were reserved for your face only.

“Okay, yeah, maybe the force field wasn’t as great as I thought it’d be,” you backpedaled. “Uh, how about you leave, or I’ll- I’ll use my laser on you.”

You equipped your trusty mining laser to prove the point. His look was stony and determined again, and you decided that was far less unsettling. Unfortunately that didn’t help you much, considering how he was shaking his head slowly, deliberately, and you almost gulped, because there was now no way for this not to end in a fight.

“Alright... alright fine. A face-off, eh? Okay, let’s do that, then. Um... Wow, er, never done a proper fight like this before, hahah, usually I just sneak up-”

You were- rather rudely- interrupted when Rythian decided he was bored of your babbling and uppercut you in the face.

He stood above you- god, he was strong enough to knock you to the ground in one blow- and you propped yourself up on your elbows whilst your jaw throbbed and you tasted the salty metallic blood in your mouth from biting your tongue. You tried to ask him what the hell that was, but as soon as you moved your jaw a shot of white-hot pain made your hand fly to the assaulted area. You were no physician, despite your many other scientific endeavors, but you were pretty damn sure he broke your jaw.

“Enough talk, Lalna,” he said. “It’s time for you to pay.”


	3. Make Him Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuck, sorry this is so damn short, i just really wanted to get SOMETHING out since its been like a month. i intend to make the next chapter way longer, but this chapter was kinda meant to be short and grim anyway

_Rythian_

 

The fact that you had him _right_ where you wanted him, the fact that here he was, cowering and bloody and scared, that you had power over him, that you were _finally_ getting revenge...

It should’ve felt _so good,_ right?

Instead, you just felt empty.

You hated that. You were frustrated, or felt like you should be frustrated, with this void that had built inside you. A void you were intent on filling no matter what. So you channeled it the best way you knew how, by getting revenge. That was the original plan anyway, wasn’t it?

You reached your goal! You had power, you could usurp anything he put in front of you, you were a _demigod_ to him!

How was it so... dissatisfying?

You told him it was time for him to pay. You grabbed him, lifted him above you like he weighed nothing, like he _was_ nothing, because after all that was all he was to you. You stared him in the face and demanded to see the terror in his eyes, not verbally, with a silent command of power. He didn’t have a choice anyway, you knew that. No matter how cunning Lalna was, he could never disguise the look in his eyes. That look now, he must have thought he was staring death in the face. Maybe he would come back, but he would most certainly lose everything he made and loved. You would make sure of that.

Suddenly you felt something hard press into your side.

_*Vrr- BYOOM- Rrv*_

In an instant, you void-hopped behind him, just as he pulled the trigger of his mining laser. He wheeled around, desperation in his eyes as he attempted to take aim at a target that wasn’t really there. In an instant, you disarmed him with one hand, flinging his only weapon into the fountain nearby. With a cry, he tried to launch himself after it, but you were ready, releasing the End magic you had charged in your other hand at him. It flung him against the wall of his castle with a _thud_.

He immediately got up, wobbling and dazed, but still trying to fight you. He told you to stop, Rythian, you didn’t have to do this. You laughed without mirth, telling him that yes, you did. You released another bout of magic, and he tried to dodge. Too slow. He got up again, bloody and clutching his wounds, looking for a way out. You could tell, he had the look of a cornered mouse. You hissed like the cat you were, and finally unleashed your claws. Your red matter blade, prematurely crimson with what could be the blood of your prey. You skipped through the void once more, and slashed with wicked accuracy. He collapsed to the ground, desperately clutching the gash on his chest, attempting to staunch the flow of the deeply red fluid keeping him alive. You stepped heavily on him, directly on the wound you made. He screamed, tears brimming in his eyes, and you were almost satisfied with the pure pain on his face.

You lifted your sword. He begged and pleaded for you not to kill him. He was crying, he was screaming his throat raw, you had all the power in the world.

You felt nothing as you forced your sword into his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos, and maybe rec me too!


	4. Friends On the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a zoeya chapter! yeah! its short. im sorry

_ Zoeya _

 

You jumped up in a cold sweat.

You’d just been asleep in the bed your mushroom comrades had provided for you. (Ech... still trying to find a way out of this.) Your thoughts spiraled in a drowsy blur as you grabbed onto one, then the other, and pieced together that everything as alright, but also something was very wrong. You weren’t sure what that meant, exactly, but you just... felt  _ wrong _ . Like there was someone in the corner of your room, waiting to take you out. Upon examination, though, this was not the case.

Speaking of your room and examination, you alighted from your bed and over to the mesh of vines covering your secret lair. You pushed the curtain of plants aside, revealing your stash of contraband technology and connection to the Mushnet. Immediately the monitor in the center of the pile of machines caught your attention. White text on a black background read:

_ Rythian oh my gosh can you see this? _

_ I’m stuck with a bunch of mushrooms and things have gone crazytown bananapants! _

_ Rythian? _

_ Are you there? _

You attempted to scroll down the dialogue and reveal a response. Nothing.

Gosh darn it! You swore you would’ve gotten to him sooner if it weren’t for Teep. He’d made complications by blowing up part of the Rebel Leader’s meeting room on accident, and you were held responsible. 

Oh, you shouldn’t blame Teep. He did as he did.

This didn’t put any of your worries to rest. Rythian still hadn’t responded. You figured by now maybe he’d at least have looked back in that lab of yours by now... Right? Oh, gosh, what if he hadn’t? What if something was wrong?

You had to get out of here. But how? You were under a watchful eye almost all the time, aside from your room. Maybe if you could convince the Rebel Leader...

Gah, but that would take so  _ long _ ! You noticed vaguely you were biting your nails, and quickly shoved them in your pockets. Something was very wrong, and that was for certain. You couldn’t quite place exactly what it was, but it made the hair on the back of your neck stand up and your feet try to tap-dance. Speaking of that, it was making a bit of noise. Shoosh, foot.

Well, you’d managed to make yourself a secret lair... Maybe if you made some extensions... A tunnel heading to the surface, perhaps. But how to make it past perimeter surveillance? 

You would need to get the trust of someone on the inside. A spy, perchance. But almost everyone was loyal to the Rebel Leader...

_ Well, what have we here? _

Oh, crap! You swiveled around to find a single mushroom had taken it upon themself to invade into your little lair. Darn it, foot! If only you hadn’t made any noise!

“L- listen, this isn’t what it looks like! Okay, um, it might be a bit what it looks like- erm-”

_ Hey, chill. I’m not here to rat you out,  _ the mushroom drawled.  _ I see you’ve got some equipment. Equipment you haven’t told the Leader about. I think we have a common interest. _

“Wait, what?” you asked. 

_ Y’see,  _ they continued,  _ the Leader doesn’t really hold our best interests at heart. I’ve seen it; guy only really cares about power. I ain’t about that life. I need to get out. If you could provide the means, I could get you a clear path outta here. It’ll be like we vanished into thin air. _

That sounded like exactly what you’d been looking for! “Oh, yes, that sounds fantastic!” But just a moment. “Erm, what exactly do I have to do for this? You’re not gonna, like, make me kill the Rebel Leader, are you?” You didn’t want to be forced into an agreement you couldn’t uphold.

_ No, no, not at all,  _ they assured you.  _ I just need to use your coms. See, I got some friends on the outside that I meant to catch up to, but I’m in too deep now. I got no idea where they are, and if I can’t find ‘em, I’m done for! _

“Oh, that makes sense! Sure, I can totally help you!” you agreed. 

_ Good, it’s settled.  _ They turned to leave, then glanced back.  _ By the way, name’s Cam. _

“Nice to meet you Cam!” What a nice name. “I’ll meet up with you here tomorrow, yeah?”

_ Yeah,  _ they said, seeming to you quite grateful, and left.

Well, now you had your spy. Turning back to the monitor though, you sighed. You didn’t have your friend. And something told you it was him that was in the center of whatever was going wrong.

You just hoped he didn’t get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment, leave a kudos, just whatever. it really helps <3


End file.
